Kumonga
Kumonga (クモンガ , Kumonga) is a giant spider created by Toho Studios that first faced Godzilla in the 1967 Godzilla film, Son of Godzilla. History According to the journal of the now deceased Dr. Matsumia, Kumonga was a type of very large spider to dwell in the jungle of Sogellel Island. However, exposure to the radioactive storm created by the UN’s failed weather experiment transformed Kumonga into a 45-meter tall monster. Showa Series In the Showa era, Kumonga was a giant spider that lived in Sogell Island. It first appeared when it trapped and poisoned Kamacuras. Then it trapped Godzilla's son, Minilla in webbing and closed in for the kill. However, Godzilla arrived and defended his son. Kumonga attacked and nearly succeeded in killing Godzilla, but Minilla helped his father and using their atomic rays, they burned Kumonga's body, severely injuring it. However, Kumonga was not dead and the scientists placed Kumonga on Monsterland, where it lived with many other monsters including Gorosaurus, Varan, and Manda. In 1999, aliens known as Kilaaks, captured and mind-controlled the monsters of the island. The kaiju were released in cities throughout the world. But in the end, the humans broke the mind-control and freed the monsters. The monsters were then sent to attack and destroy King Ghidorah. Kumonga took part in the fight by trapping King Ghidorah in the thick webbing. After King Ghidorah was defeated, Kumonga and the other monsters returned to Monsterland and lived peacefully to this day. Milennium Series Kumonga was featured in the 2004 movie, Godzilla: Final Wars, not that different in appearance, as one of the many mind-controlled monsters of the Xilians. It appears in a desert in Arizona where it destroys a trailer. Then suddenly, the Xilians teleport the spider and the other monsters around the world. They tell the humans that they took the monsters away to save Earth. However, the humans find that the Xilians were controlling the monsters and the Xilians release all the monsters again to finish destroying the cities they were attacking. When Godzilla is freed from the south pole and fights the alien-controlled kaiju, defeating Gigan and Zilla. Through the alien leader's command, Kumonga is released in New Guinea to battle him. Godzilla approached the monstrous arachnid and let loose a roar to announce his presence. At first, Kumonga was able to trap Godzilla in thick webbing, but Godzilla managed to grab a strand of webbing that was still attached to Kumonga and swung it around in circles before letting go of the webbing. Kumonga soared over the horizon and was not seen again. It is unknown if he dies or not. Abilities Kumonga can shoot a thick webbing and a stinger from his mandibles. Kumonga has prehensile pedipalps that can be used to grab small prey. The Showa version was able to survive multiple hits from Godzilla's atomic ray. The Millennium Kumonga's web was able to expand on contact with air from a single thread into a net for incapacitating foes. It also has long legs ending in sharp points which can be used to skewer opponents or crush through materials like in a scene in the movie Godzilla Final Wars Filmography *Son of Godzilla *Destroy All Monsters *All Monsters Attack (stock footage) *Godzilla vs. Gigan (stock footage) *Godzilla: Final Wars Video Game Appearances *Godzilla vs. 3 Major Monsters *Gojira-Kun *Godzilla Trading Battle *Godzilla: Unleashed (Scrapped due to timing and budget) Gallery AD44D93F4E.jpg eek a spider!.jpg Son of Godzilla 7 - ShodaiKumo Kumonga.png|Kumonga in Son of Godzilla Kumonga1.jpg kumungo.jpg Kumonga_FinalKumo_Final_Wars_1.png Kumonga_FinalKumo_Final_Wars_2.png Godzilla vs. 3 Major Monsters - Kumonga Sprite.png|Kumonga in Godzilla vs. 3 Major Monsters Y-MSF-67Kumonga.jpg|A figure of Kumonga by Y-MSF In Other Languages *German: Spiega Trivia *Kumonga is known as "Spiga" in the international dub of Son of Godzilla. *According to the German release of Godzilla's Son, Kumonga was created by Dr. Frankenstein. *Kumonga may have been based on the monster in the in the 1955 film Tarantula. *Kumonga is the first monster that Minilla battles. *Kumonga and Kamacuras share many similarities. Poll Do you like Kumonga? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Bug Kaiju Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island Category:Monsters Category:Earth Defenders Category:Mutants